Jen and Darthon
by Fanfic productions
Summary: Jen and Darthon just saved the day once again and when Jen reveals to him something that will change there lives, she tells him to stop being Heroes. But It was too much stress for our hero. And it gets even worse when a dark lord rises. And now Jen, Darthon, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and many more have to stop this evil and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! It's fanfic productions and I know it's been awhile but I've been really busy! And I hope you enjoy the Show! **

****Storm kicked Mordecai to the Ground. He then picked him up and punched him hard in the stomach. (though of course, he was holding back. If he used his full power, he could have killed him easily) He then slammed Rigby to the ground and stepped on his head

Rigby: (weakly) God, where's Darthon?

Storm took his Foot off of Rigby and picked him up by the back of The Neck.

Storm: Darthon? My brother?! Ha! That idiot couldn't save a cow on a frickin farm!

Muscleman: Finally! Someone agrees with me!

Storm: Shut up! (He yells as He rams his shoe into muscleman)

Everyone: HOLY SHIT!

Storm turned to Mordecai and Friends. He smiled and slowly pulled out an energy whip. and now they were really worried.

Storm: Now... (Suddenly They all hear a BAM nearby. They all look up and see Darthon Standing on the slightly damaged house, holding his boom-cannon in the air and he had a grin on his face)

Darthon: Okay, bitch. You wanna prove that theory wrong In a fist fight or do you wanna be A Pussy and run off? Your choice.

Storm growled and Shot electricity at Darthon, who simply smiled and jumped into the Air and slammed his foot into Storm. Who tried to hit him with the whip, but the Black and orange hedgehog Easily grabbed the whip and then stripped it from Storm's hands. He then shot Storm straight in the face With his boom-cannon.

Everyone: Show-off

Darthon then shot Storm Several times. but The black and blue hedgehog's regeneration helped a lot. He then smiled at Darthon

Storm: Ah, regeneration. Such a useful ability. An Olympian Trait.

Darthon: that won't help for long, bitch.

Storm slowly smiled and He pulled something out of his quills. It was a voodoo doll.

Darthon: Shit!

Storm: Hahahahahaha! (He laughs as he snaps one of the legs on the doll, making Darthon's leg break also)

Darthon: MEGA SHIT!

Darthon Fell to the ground in pain. he looked at Storm with strong anger.

Storm: of course. Regeneration isn't useful when your enemy has one of these babies.

Darthon: (weakly) this isn't how the game should go...

Storm: Eat it, bitch! (He says as he pulls out a dagger and prepares to stab the doll but Darthon suddenly smiled)

Darthon: What's that in the sky? (He says as Storm looked into the sky) It's not a bird. Or a plane. It's...

Storm: I don't see anythi... (He never finished as Jen suddenly Slammed down on him)

Jen: hi guys.

Jen picked up the voodoo doll and made it disappear. Darthon Instantly regenerated and got up as Jen healed the gang.

Darthon: Thanks For the help, baby.

Jen: Your welcome, Hun...

Darthon: but I'm also criticizing you because I didn't Need it. (He says as he walks away)

Jen: Hmph. Didn't seem like that...

the regular show Gang quickly thanked Jen but muscleman Had other plans.

Muscleman: Thanks, Jen. Now maybe you can give me babies (he says as Jen Punches him hard in the face)

Jen: No Way, Musclepervert!

Muscleman: DAMN IT!

Mordecai: thanks, Jen. That guy nearly killed us.

Darthon: What about me? You would have been beaten the crap out of with an energized whip made from electricity that would have surely killed you.

Mordecai: Well...

Rigby: You stink, dude! (He says as Darthon looked with him)

Darthon: Thanks, Man!

Jen: oh, Darthon. I think you saved them, baby

Darthon: Thanks, babe. Now how about me and you have a date tonight (he says giving her a sharp grin, making her faint and fall into Muscleman's arms.

Muscleman: Aww yeah, baby! Now I got her all to my self!(he says as Jen wakes up)

Jen: OH FUCK NO! (she says as she slammed her fist hard into muscleman's face)

_later..._

__Jen: Oh, Darthon. You look soooooooooooooo Sexy!

Darthon gave a smile and a kiss on the lips.

Jen: Darthon... I was wondering...

Darthon: Yes, Jen?

Jen: Can we bring the others with us on our date (she says as Darthon sighed)

Darthon: Sure, baby. And hopefully Shadow won't be an asshole as usual.

Jen: YAAAAAY! I love you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much (she says as she kisses him rapidly)

Darthon: by the way, when I was fighting Storm, where were you?

Jen: oh, just fighting some Egghead.

Darthon: ok love.

Jen: (I hope he'll accept the good news and stop. I know he loves doing his job but I just want to live a normal life now)

**and that's the first chapter, everybody. see you on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon**


	2. The date

**What up, bros? I am back for a new chapter of Jen and Darthon. **

**disclaimer: I don't know sonic the hedgehog or Regular show. Darthon belongs to me and Jen belongs to my girlfriend.**

Darthon gave a smile to his reflection. He was ready for his date night. Though he knew he wouldn't enjoy it because Jen invited the sonic and regular gang.

Darthon: hey, Jen. You look beautiful as usual. No! I can't say that! She'll flip. Ok... Hey, Jen. Maybe you can give me some sugar, baby. damn! I suck at being romantic!

However, Darthon didn't know that Jen was using invisibility and she heard every word he said. And she then disabled her invisibility powers.

Jen: Hi, Darthon. (Darthon quickly turned around to See his beautiful rose)

Darthon: uh... hi, Jen. You look beautiful baby... (Jen quickly puts her fingers on his lips)

Jen: Shhhh. You don't have to be a Shadow rip off. Just be yourself baby.

Darthon quickly smiled as everyone came in, looking quite fancy. And they instantly saw Darthon smiling into Jen's eyes.

Darthon: Give me some sugar, baby. (he instantly kisses her, making her boyfriends Jealous. Especially Muscleman)

Muscleman: Aw, what?! I was gonna say that! But that loser ruined it all for me!

Jen looked at them with a great smile and she grabbed Darthon's Hand and walked past them. But this led muscleman to stare at something.

Muscleman: Aww, yeah. Baby. (Jen quickly turned around and Blasted him away with an energy beam)

Jen: Now... Where were we? (She looked at Darthon and smiled)

_later..._

Darthon: ( This is no fun. She's sitting right next to that asshole who thinks he's "so powerful and might" but I know that's bullshit. If it wasn't for Jen I would have killed him with ease)

Shadow: And then I realized the planet was near the sun. So I used mother ultimate power to effortlessly Move an entire planet. (He looked at Darthon and smiled evilly) and Darthon was Too pathetic to even try.

Darthon glared at him quickly with great anger. He knew what this weakling wanted to start. And Darthon was going to end it.

Shadow: and then... (Shadow instantly shut up as he saw Darthon's boom-cannon pointed up to his face)

Jen: DARTHON...

Darthon: You can yell at me later! But right now I'm gonna blow this bitch to sky-high. (Shadow suddenly Laughed loudly)

Shadow: I know you won't do it, weakling. You're afraid of her and you're afraid of me. Cause you know you're just a recolor of me. Without me, you would have never been born. Come on. I dare ya! Shoot me. If you're so badass you'd have the balls too blow off my face.

Darthon: I have to give you props, shit-face. But you're really stupid to Tempt me.

Shadow: Come on, weakling. Shoot me!

Darthon growled and just couldn't bring himself to hurt Jen. Even if she could just bring him back to life. She couldn't watch him get shot. He withdrew his Boom-cannon and put it back in his quills as Shadow just smiled.

Shadow: I knew you couldn't do it. you're So pathetic.

Darthon: (I've had enough of this)

Shadow: now where was I?

Suddenly Darthon Slammed into Shadow and started smacking him hard in the face. The others tried quickly to Stop him but Darthon was too powerful. Until suddenly...

BAM!

a robot broke into the restaurant and grabbed Jen. And inside of it was our favorite eggman. Well... Our only Eggman but onto the story!

Eggman: HO! HO! HO! well if isn't my favorite hedgehogs.

Darthon: Let her go, Eggman! (he quickly pulled out his boom-cannon and prepared to shoot The robot until Jen Easily broke out of the Robot and rammed into the robot. He quickly came out with Eggman and teleported him to A police station. And she looked quite upset.

Jen: I wanna continue the date please...

**and that's the next chapter. This was made for my fans and my girlfriend. I hope you like it. what will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon. Bye!**


	3. Revealing the secret

After the date, Jen and Darthon returned of Olympia. And Jen seemed even more upset. And when Darthon Went to save the day, Jen brought Amy and Cream to her house to talk to them about the big news.

Cream: Do you think Mr. Darthon will Feel good about this?

Amy: oh, I'm sure he will Cream. But I really wonder if he can take care of it?

Jen: He can, sis. He can. He's taken care of Many things. so why couldn't he take care of this?

Amy just smiled at her sister. She was very confident in her husband. But she was still upset about what she was gonna tell him. he would have problems with it, of course. He loved his job. He loved cracking jokes on his villains. And he didn't want to let that go.

Jen: I'm sure he'll do what I say. Or else I'll put him in the hospital.

Cream: Can't he just regenerate?

Jen: Oh I don't think he'll be regenerating what I will do to him if he doesn't listen to me!

Suddenly they hear whistling nearby. and All 3 of them knew who it was.

Jen: you have to go!

Jen uses her powers to teleport them to Mobius. And then Darthon came in the room.

Darthon: What up, baby? (he smiled)

Jen: Hi, hunny. Glad you're back cause I want to talk to you about something...

Darthon: save the talk, sweetheart. I have to sharpen My. Cause one of the guys had a chainsaw and it took 3 stabs to kill him. Normally it takes one stab...

Jen: Darthon! I need to talk to you about that!

Darthon: ok. What is it?

Jen: Darthon... I want us to stop being super heroes and live a normal life...

Darthon: What?! No! Do you really think talking human looking hedgehogs is normal? We could never be normal, Jen. we're incredibly powerful beings. Fuck! We were Chosen to protect the galaxy. We're immortal.

Jen: I know, Darthon. But I can't keep doing this. I want to live a normal life since... Well...

Darthon: what's wrong?

Jen: Darthon... I'm pregnant...

**well, what do you think? Jen has finally revealed to Darthon about her secret. How will he cope? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon.**


	4. Saving the day

Darthon's mouth fell in shock. This was the biggest news he had heard in awhile. He didn't know wether to be happy or sad. He was glad to have a child. But he was sad because it would end his days as a hero.

Darthon: I'm sorry... I didn't know...

Jen: know now you do. And I'm ready to quit being a hero. And as we both know, Darthon. None of us are getting any younger...

Darthon: Well. technically, we're not getting any older either since we're immortal...

Jen: The point is... I just want to live a normal life like anybody else does.

Darthon: (sighs) Ok, baby. I'll stop...

Jen: Oh, thank you, Darthon hunny! (She kisses him on the lips but she didn't know that Darthon's fingers were crossed)

Darthon: Does that black and Red Cunt know about this? Or any of your other boyfriends?

Jen: Yes. they know and Shadow thinks It's his. But... It's yours.

Darthon: Aww, sweet! And he'll probably be just as badass as his poppy.

Jen smiled at him before kissing him again. And hopefully they'll have a happily ever after... Or will they?

_Later..._

Darthon grabbed all his gear and quickly jumped out the window while Jen Was still quickly pulled out his Olympian Amulet and teleported To earth.

_Meanwhile..._

A Man in A Black and gold Olympian Hedgehog costume Walked inside the Building and Tried to sneak in. However he Noticed a fat guy looking at him with a smile.

Man: What are you? The black and Yellow condom? Hehehe.

Olympian man: No. I'm the ass-Kicker. Now let me in there and let me do what my name means. (The man scoffed)

Man: Listen buddy. If you walk in there you won't be kicking any ass. You'll be Ass-Kicked. Hehehe.

Olympian Man: I said... Let... Me... In...

Man: ... Okay. But I need to listen to my Jam so I won't here any screams.

Olympia. Man: Oh, you will. But not from me.

The man entered through The door and noticed several Men and two women Smoking Weed. And they looked at him with large grins.

Olympian Man: Ok. Which one of you is B.J?

The man with long Hair pulled out his cigaret and threw it aside.

B.J: I'm B.J. What do you want, fool?

Olympian Man: Um... I heard you guys... Were Robbing banks... And I've come to stop you...

The other members of the gang chuckled after he said that. They quickly stood up and two of the Men went behind him. Ready to attack.

B.J: Or what?

Olympian Man: Uhhhh... Or Else I'll Kick your fucking teeth out.

B.J walked up to the man and pulled out a knife.

B.J: Now you listen here...

B.J. Never got to finish as the man pulled out a baseball bat and slammed it into B.J's face. The two Men behind him grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. B.J grabbed a sword. The man freaked out until suddenly B.J Was impaled by a Pike. Everyone freaked out as B.J fell to the ground and Darthon stood there with a Large Grin.

Darthon: Okay, you sons of bitches... Who wants to die first?

One of the Men Ran at him but Darthon jumped over him and slashed the pike through his back.

One of the women Pulled out a gun but Darthon spun the pike around and cut off the girl's Hand and Then slammed it through her head.

He grabbed the gun and shot two of the Men. The remaining 3 Men and woman tried to get away from him but it didn't help. Darthon Threw his pike at one of them and it slammed hard into his face and it to the wall.

He then Ran at one of them and slammed his dagger into the guys throat and pulled it out and threw it at the last man. Hitting him in the forehead.

The woman Grabbed a dagger, trying to frighten him but this obviously didn't work.

Woman: Come on!

Darthon: Bitch... You picked the wrong day to be bad.

The Woman Dropped the Dagger and tried to Open the door but it was locked. She turned around and Noticed that Darthon held the keys, obviously taunting her.

He grabbed his pike and walked up to her with a grin On his face.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

On the other side of the door, The metal blade was seen by the fat man.

B.J. Managed to stand up, despite his wound. He saw the gun nearby and reached out but Darthon crushed his hand and pulled out his boom-cannon and pointed at B.J's Face.

Darthon: Eat it, bitch!

He fired and the blast hit him square in the face, blowing it to bits. The fat Man opened the door And ran at Darthon with a knife but Darthon pulled out His chainsaw, turned around and slammed it through the fat man's Chest. He then yanked it out as the fat man fell to the ground. Dead...

Darthon walked up to the Olympian Man who desperately tried to find his baseball bat.

Darthon: Dude, that is one well made costume...

The Olympian man Smiled. though he was still scared, he pulled off his mask.

Olympian man: Felix... Felix Kjellberg...

**Yep. Pewdiepie is in this story. I'm sorry if I offended any of the bros out there who are reading this. And I'm not offending Pewdiepic either. Any way... Pewdiepie has finally Met Darthon. What will happen Next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon. BYE!**


	5. Training

_So yeah. I finally met the legend himself. The king of comedy. That god among Men. At least something good came out of my supposedly Final day of hero work. But the next day things got worse..._

_Jen wanted me to teach Mordecai and Rigby How to Defend themselves from anything that happens in the park. And I knew this would be very hard..._

Darthon: Okay, you cunts...

Darthon smiled as he walked around the training room. He had brought lots of his weapons. And a few for Mordecai and Rigby to use.

Darthon: ...pick your weapons...

In front of them were two batons, a mace and a wooden baseball bat. Rigby grabbed the Batons as Mordecai grabbed the mace. he went to his knees and whispered to Rigby.

Mordecai: Alright, Rigby. This guy is one Badass Mama. But we have tSlaw tech and learn.

Darthon: Y know I can hear you, right?

Mordecai: Aww crap!

Mordecai Ran at Darthon with the Mace, but the hedgehog grabbed it and threw Mordecai over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Darthon: That was way to easy. NEXT!

He turned around to see Rigby shaking in fear. He gave a slight smile that really creeped him

Darthon: BOO!

Rigby jumped before swinging them around like a Maniac. Darthon Smiled before slamming his elbow into Rigby's face. He then picked him up and threw him into the wall. and then grabbed his head.

Rigby: (weak) God... How could Jen do this to us?!

Darthon: That's cause she knows that I am the definition of Badass. You on the other hand, have no experience in badassness...

Rigby: STOP TALKIIIIIING!

Rigby swung the Baton which slammed into Darthon, though he didn't even flinch. Darthon Chuckled before headbutting Rigby and then kicking him to the ground.

Mordecai got up and swung his Mace but Darthon Grabbed it and threw it aside.

Darthon: Ok... Bring it, bitch!

Darthon punched Mordecai and pinned him to the ground with one leg. Rigby Jumped at him but Darthon kicked him in mid air, slamming him against the wall. He managed to stand up and tried to punch him but Darthon caught it and his other hand and twisted.

Rigby: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Mordecai: Rigby!

Darthon threw Rigby at Mordecai and then planted his boot on them before the other members of the Sonic gang came in. And the "so called ultimate lifeform " came in also.

Shadow: hmph. Come on, guys. Are you really getting beaten up by this weakling? I could handle hi... (Shadow was quickly interrupted by Darthon as he slammed his fist into Shadow's face)

Darthon: You better shut the fuck up, bitch. Or else I'll send you to sky high. Where you'll only be a sidekick.

Shadow: Hmph. Pathetic. I know you won't do it... (Shadow was interrupted again As Darthon slammed his shoe onto his neck.

Darthon: I told you to shut the fuck up, bitch and don't give me an attitude. Cause ill shoot you hear and now. Got that shit, Shaddie?

Jen: DARTHON!

Jen appeared out of nowhere And knocked him off Shadow. She then lifted him up and cuddled him. This really annoyed Darthon.

Jen: You okay, Shaddie?

Shadow: Yeah. This faker just attacked me out of nowhere...

Jen: Save it. I'll talk to him later about it. But for now we need to focus on the child.

Shadow: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him. Jen and I have a child.

Darthon: Hehehe. Well actually...

Jen: Let's just go.

Jen quickly teleported back to Mobius with the others as Darthon looked back at Mordecai and Rigby. He Grinned and cracked his knuckles as he walked up to them

Both: Crap!

Darthon: you boys are gonna love what i have planned for the both of you. Hehe

Both: OW! OW! OOH!

**and that's it for this chapter. I know it was a little too short.** **I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, Jen. Anyway, what does Darthon have planned for Mordecai and Rigby? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon **


	6. Brothers

Darthon pulled out his Lighter and lighted the Cigar. He only did this when he wasn't around Jen, cause she hated any kind of drugs. But of course, Darthon didn't listen to her. And he didn't smoke because it was fun. He simply smoked because he was bored. And he was waiting for Mordecai and Rigby in the Alleyway.

Darthon: Damn those two idiots. If they don't show up in 10 Minutes, I'm gonna shove my Shoe so far up there...

?: Hi...

Darthon stopped thinking and looked up to see his brother, Storm the hedgehog Staring right at him. Darthon grinned at him, believing this would satisfy his boredom. He pulled out his Cigar and blew smoke out of his mouth. He stood up.

Darthon What up, Cunt? (Storm glared at him)

Storm: Just coming to pick on my little bro?

Darthon: Little bro? Hehe! No... And for the record, what makes you think you can fuck with me and get away with it?!

Storm: CUZ CAN!

Darthon: That's Jen's line! BITTER.

Storm: Does it look like I give a flying fuck about her dialogue?!

Darthon: Looks like it since you get hard over her!

Storm: Shut the fuck up, bitch and don't think about giving me an attitude...

Darthon: Why not, cock muncher? You know you can't kill me!

Storm: Hehehe! Oh yes I can. Face it, Darthon. You're not the Badass we all think you are. And once I'm done with you, Jen will be all over me.

Darthon threw Away his Cigar and slammed his fist into Storm's face.

Storm: You stupid bitch! (He slammed his fist hard into Darthon and then kneed him in the gut. He then grabbed him by the Neck and then head butted him hard, sending him back)

Darthon pulled out his Boom-Cannon and aimed at Storm but before he could shoot, Storm pulled out his Energy Whip and stole the gun from him. he tried to shoot Darthon several times, but the Hedgehog only dodged and taunted.

Darthon: Come on, Storm. I thought you were better than this. But I guess I was wrong.

Storm growled and finally, he managed to shoot Darthon in the shoulder. He managed to blind Storm with his energy and hid behind a trash Barrel.

Darthon: shit...

Storm looked around, armed and Ready.

Suddenly Darthon appeared behind him and slammed his elbow into Storm's head, causing him to drop the gun. He then looked at Darthon.

Storm: How did you heal so quickly?

Darthon: Idiot! It's called voodoo, bitch.

Storm growled and Tried to get the Boom-Cannon but Darthon pulled out his dagger and threw it at Storm, hitting him in the back.

Storm: SHIT!

Darthon grabbed the Boom-Cannon and kicked Storm to the ground. He took his dagger out of his back.

Darthon: BITCH! Nobody, I repeat Nobody takes my Boom-Cannon! Time for you to go!

Darthon put his foot on Storm's Chest. He then pointed the Boom-Cannon at his head.

Darthon: Go to hell, Bitch!

He fired the boom-Cannon and it hit Storm straight in the face, blowing it to bits.

Darthon: what a douchebag!

Mordecai and Rigby come running up to him.

Darthon: What up, Slackers?

Mordecai: We're sorry. We had to do some stuff for Benson.

Darthon: If I was working for him, I'd say: This sucks! You're on own!

Rigby: Come on, Dude. You know we can't just say that!

Darthon: Well I would. Hehe. Alright, who's ready for the test?

Both: The test?

Darthon: Yeah. The Test. Lets begin.

**and that's it for this chapter. This was for my fans sand my lovely girlfriend, Jen the hedgehog. Read her stories. They're fucking awesome. Anyway, what is this test that out black and orange hero is giving Mordecai and Rigby? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon **


	7. Completing the test

Darthon pulled Out A bunch of clothes and Wal-Mart bags. The outfits looked like the ones in prank phone calls.

Rigby: you want us to look like Pimps?

Darthon: Phttt. No. I want you to try and attract attention and beat up some thugs. This stuff will attract bad guys for you to beat up.

Both: What?!

Mordecai: Dude, they'll totally kill us!

Darthon: Exactly! You need to Kick some ass

Rigby: come on, Dude!

Darthon: (sighs) If you don't do this then I'll Go all spider monkey on your asses and Rip your tongues out of your Mouths and Feed them to sharks.

Both: UGHHH! Fine...

Darthon: Good!

_Later..._

Mordecai: we look like we're from the 80's.

Darthon: You guys are supposed to look helpless.

Darthon smiled at the two Before teleporting away.

Mordecai and Rigby walked slowly into the alleyway, quickly attracting attention. The bad guys surrounded them.

Man: It really looks like you're trying to get attention. Now why don't you just hand over those bags before I have you swallow it?

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each and Then back at the guy. Mordecai Rammed his fist into the guy's face. Rigby threw the bags at the other guys and tried to beat them. He hit them several times and managed to poke of there eyes out but one guy grabbed him and threw him against the wall and they both beat him rapidly. Mordecai punched the man several times but two other guys grabbed him and rapidly hit him and the two were brought together and then pinned to the ground.

Man: Dumbasses!

The man pulled out his knife until suddenly he heard someone.

Darthon: You know, you really should watch who you fuck with. Cause you never know what kind of allies they have.

Darthon pulled out his Double sided sword and cut off his Leg. He then spun around and stabbed the guy in the back. He looked at the guys who were holding Mordecai and Rigby.

Darthon: tweet that shit, you sons of bitches. Now... I'm going to give you a chance. You can run away like little bitches and go cry to Mama Or Else I'll go Chimpanzee on your asses and remove your eyes.

The two guys looked at each other before letting go of Mordecai and Rigby and running off. He then looked at the remaining others And they looked very frightened.

Darthon: BOO!

The men ran off as Darthon smiled before pulling out another cigar.

Darthon: Well? What do you think?

Rigby: You almost got us killed, dude!

Mordecai: Not cool, man. Not cool...

Darthon: hmph. I was gonna say you guys passed but...

Mordecai: Wait, we passed?!

Darthon: Yeah. The test was to dress up like idiots and get your asses kicked. That proves you're ready...

Rigby: Ready for what?

Darthon: Ready to become super heroes.

Both: AWWW SWEET!

Darthon: From now on, you will both be known as Mega Mordo and Rigbone (Mordecai and Darthon chuckled after he said Rigbone)

Rigby: What's so funny?!

Mordecai: Oh, nothing... Rigboner...

Rigby: STOP TALKIIIIIING!

Darthon: Oh, come on. You have to admit that was funny As fucking hell!

Rigby: I'LL KILL YOU!

**What did you think? This was made for my fans and my lovely girlfriend, TheJenthehedgehog. hope you liked the story. Anyway, what will happNextel Mordecai and Rigby? Or shoulder I say Mega Mordo and Rigbone? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon! BYE!****  
**


	8. Putting it to the test

Several weeks of training had past. Mordecai and Rigby grew stronger and stronger. Mordecai even actually made Darthon flinch though it didn't hurt him one bit. And you know why. And now... Darthon thought it was time to put Mordecai and Rigby To the Ultimate test.

Darthon: Now... You two cunts ready for the ultimate challenge (he says as Mordecai and Rigby look at each other And then back at him)

Both: Yes...

Darthon: Good! (He says as he took off his back pack and showed them what's inside.

Rigby: Water Balloons?

Mordecai: What are we supposed to do with these?!

Darthon: easy, Mordo. Calm down! And besides you're not gonna throw them at each other. You're gonna throw them at the musclefucker.

Both: WHAT?!

Mordecai: Dude, he's gonna pummel us!

Rigby: This guy is Nuts!

Darthon: I'm not nuts. Now... I want you to put these on (he says as he hands them some cool costumes)

Both: Wooooooah!

Rigby: Dude, these are amazing!

Mordecai: Where did you get these?!

Darthon: Hehe. (Pulls out a cigar and lights it and smokes it) I made them out of Dead Olympian skin I found at the graveyard.

Darthon smiled as he saw Mordecai and Rigby's mouths open in shock as they Held their costumes.

Darthon: (pulls out cigar and laughs) I'm just fucking with you two boys.I got them on eBay. You're lucky I got you the ones with style...

Muscleman: Hey, ladies. where's Jen?

Darthon: she's off to fuck your Mama with a dildo! (he says as Muscleman gets super pissed and tries to punch Darthon but our favorite hedgehog grabbed his fist and pushed him back) That was an incredibly stupid move. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I go Bruce Lee on your ass and cut your limbs off!

Muscleman: Fine!

Muscleman walked away from them slowly. But Darthon was ready for his plan.

Darthon: (whispers) get the water balloons. (he says as Mordecai and Rigby grab one)

Mordecai: I don't know about this, Man.

Darthon: Ugh. Fine I'll get his attention.

Darthon picked up a water balloon and threw it at muscleman and it slammed him straight in the face. Everyone knows what's coming next!

Darthon teleported away as Muscleman turned around and he looked pissed.

Muscleman: Raaaaaah!

The ugly man ran at them and tried to grab them but they jumped over him in time. He turned around and tried to hit Mordecai but he dodged and punched Muscleman in the face. The green man fell to the ground and noticed he had a nosebleed.

Mordecai: Oh, yeah.

Muscleman ran at Mordecai and Rigby again but Rigby slammed his foot into his face and then punched him in the gut.

Rigby: Aww sweet!

Muscleman managed to punch Rigby hard in the face but Mordecai hit him back and then knocked him to the ground. They then both started slamming their feet onto him.

Muscleman was completely overtaken by the skills of these two.

Mordecai: This is for Jen! (He says as he slammed his foot into muscleman's Balls)

Muscleman: Oh no bro...

**well that's the end for this chapter. This was made for my fans and my lovely girlfriend. Anyway, what will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Jen and Darthon. BYE!**


End file.
